High School Troubles
by castle4
Summary: Kate & Rick are both trying to deal with high school problems of their own, but when their paths cross will these problems fade or grow even bigger?
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett was worrying again. She had never ever been this nervous before. Yes, she'd get occasional butterflies, but she who doesn't. She knew it was all just in her head, but she was having trouble pushing the thoughts out of her head. Kate knew her parents could tell something was going on, but what did they expect? They were the ones that put her in this situation. They decided that she "needed something new," and truthfully, she had been up for it at. She was brave, and she knew she would make it through this. She just wanted to make it a good experience, and not a bad one. This could become a good thing. A fresh start. A new beginning. She just couldn't screw this up.

"Katie is everything alright? You look really worried," her mom asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh yeah mom, I'm good," Kate said rolling her eyes. She knew her mom was just trying to help, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone.

"Are you sure Kate? Are you nervous about school? It's understandable, honey. I know it can put a lot of st-"

"Mom I'm fine, okay? It's not that big of a deal. I wanted to change schools too, remember?"

"Well I'm just worried about you. It's a big school and you won't know that many people."

"Wasn't that the point? I'd meet new people, make new friends, and find a group that really suits me. We wanted to get away from the cliques at St. Clare's. Nobody in that small school was a true friend, except for Sydney, and we won't even be going to the same school next year. It will be fine though. I'm capable of making new friends," Kate said trying to make herself believe too.

"I know, Katie, you're a strong girl, and who wouldn't want to be your friend?"

"Really, mom?" Kate asked laughing at how her mom sounded.

Changing the subject, her mom asked, "Oh yeah, volleyball try outs start tomorrow. Are you excited?"

"I feel good about it. I know that I'm not the best, but I shouldn't be the worst either. My goal is just to make the freshmen team."

"Well still act like you're trying out for varsity that way you'll be giving a hundred percent. Oh and you know what else? This will be a great chance to meet some new people!"

"Here we go again. I think I'm going to go to bed now, mom. Goodnight. Love you," Kate said as she headed up the stairs.

"Wait! At least give me a hug before you go up! I have a big case that I have to go in early for tomorrow, and I won't be home all day. So, I won't get to see you before your try outs. I'm sorry!"

Kate walked back down and gave her mom a hug.

"Oh don't worry about it, mom."

Kate was used to it by now. Her mom was always busy on some case. Johanna Beckett loved for justice to be served. So that meant lots of cases, which meant lots of busy nights. Sometimes, when Johanna had big cases, Kate would go days without seeing her mom.

"Well, good luck! I know you'll do great!" she heard her mom yell as walked into her room.

Kate smiled; her mom always had a way of making her feel better. She fell onto her bed, and for the first time in a while she fell right asleep.

* * *

Richard Rodgers didn't want to get out of bed, but at the same time he couldn't sleep. He still felt bad about what had happened last night. It was supposed to be a fun time with friends, but it had all gone wrong. One minute he was having the time of his life, and then in an instant it's over. He was going to find a way to fix this one way or another.

Rick finally got out of bed and walked downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast. (A very rare thing)

"Good morning Richard, darling!" exclaimed Martha.

"Morning mom," sighed Rick.

"How was the party?" Martha asked, noticing something was wrong.

"Well, it didn't go how I expected it to."

"How so?"

"Well long story short Meredith and I broke up."

"And is this a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't really know. Part of me still likes her and wants to be with her, but the other part is just tired of her."

"Well it sounds like you need something to help you make up your mind. How about some breakfast? I made pancakes!"

"Oh speaking of which, what is the special occasion? Why are you cooking breakfast? Did something happen?"

"Why yes, Martha Rodgers has nailed a spot on Temptation Lane!" Martha said while handing her son a plate full of pancakes.

"Wow mom! Congratulations! That's great!" Rick said as he took a bite of a pancake, "Bleh!" he choked spitting it out. "But mother, these pancakes are not! Well I have to go anyway. I have somewhere to be!"

"Alright Richard, don't do anything irrational!" Martha warned as she threw the pancakes in the garbage.

He knew it wasn't the best plan he'd ever come up with, but it was all he could think about. He needed to talk to Meredith about last night, and she wasn't answering her phone. He knew where she'd be, so why not go there? He was being rational, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate slouched down in the front seat of her dad's car and took a deep breath. She was worried again. Not about the volleyball, but about the girls inside the gym. How was she supposed to introduce herself? Would they like her? Would they have a bunch more talent than her? What if they were just like the girls at her old school?

"Ugh! Kate, why are psyching yourself out again?" she thought to herself.

"Well honey, oh it looks like it's time for you to go in! Kick some butt!" her dad said.

"Alright dad, I'll try my best."

"Katie, we'll be proud of you no matter what! Oh, it looks like some girls are starting to head in. You could go catch up with them."

Kate kissed her dad on the cheek and then got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She ran to the back of the group and followed close behind since they seemed to know where they were going. The girls at the front seemed to be in a deep conversation, and Kate couldn't help but listen in.

"I can't believe that they're over! How could he do that to her?" whined the first girl, a tall blonde that kind of came across as well a blonde.

"I know! He is such a jerk. I'm proud of her for finally calling it off." the second girl, another blonde except short, stated.

Then a third girl, shorter than the rest and her straight brown hair pulled back in a braid, chimed in, "Well he's probably glad. He can just move on to a new girl now. He has always been a player."

"Yeah, and now because of him Meredith is going to have a hard time trying out today. I don't know how she'll be able to focus," worried the shorter blonde.

"Shhhh! There she is now!" whispered the tall blonde as the group turned into the gym.

The three girls went to talk with Meredith, another tall girl, except she had gorgeous red hair, leaving Kate and another girl standing alone. Kate thought it was her chance to introduce herself. Then, the girl turned to look at the bleachers, waved to someone, and then ran up to sit with them. Standing alone, Kate took in the gym. It was huge compared to the gym at St. Clare's. They had three full volleyball courts set up side by side. Then, a girl ran up from behind her.

"Ahhhh!" whispered the girl, "I just saw Rick Rodger!"

"Oh. Um who is he?"

"Only the hottest junior in the school!"

"Oh. Sorry I went to a private school before this. Don't really know anyone."

Don't worry about it girl. This school is so big I don't even know half the kids in my grade. So, what's your name? I'm Lanie, by the way.

Oh it's uh Kate. Are you a freshman too?

"Yup. You'll like Washington High, and if you ever need someone to help you put you can just call my name…Oh my gosh!" Lanie exclaimed, looking at the door, "Rick is coming in the gym! Quick come over here!" She said pulling Kate up the bleachers with her. "This way we can admire his good looks without him noticing."

Kate turned to look at who she was talking about, but caught him just as he walked out of the door. Meredith followed close behind.

"I only could see the back of his head, and then he pulled that girl out of the gym."

"Oh Meredith, yeah they're dating. Well I should say were dating. They have been on again off again for a while now. Who knows they're probably getting back together right now."

"You are like obsessed! How do you know all this when you didn't even go to the same school last year? Is he your crush or something?

"I have an older sister in his grade so I get to hear about all the drama. About the crush, well it's a yes and no. He is my crush that I know will never happen, but I do have another crush, and he is mighty f-"

"Alright ladies, thank you all for coming out! I can't wait to see all of your talents an-"The coach began to talk, but was interrupted by Meredith entering the gym. Her mascara was smeared a little and her eyes were blotchy like she'd been crying.

Rick must have come to talk to her about the break up. Was he that rude? Why would he come to her try outs? Couldn't he have found a better time to talk to her? This Rick guy may be hot, but to Kate he was coming across as a self-centered jerk, and she didn't want to get involved.

"Well, let's get started!" the coach yelled, and with that the try outs began.

…..

Rick couldn't believe it was over. It was really over this time. But honestly, what had he seen in her? She definitely was hot, but what was there to her besides that? She was very self-absorbed, and loved to cause drama. He'd gotten fed up with her attitude, and that's why he'd broken up with her so many times before. He'd always forgiven her though, and now she's the one calling it off. He'd made a mistake. One mistake and it's all over. It wasn't fair. Plus, now is friends were all going to hate him, because of the stories she'd make up.

As Rick pulled out of the school's parking lot, he realized his mistake might have been for the better. He wasn't tied down to Meredith anymore. He wouldn't have to put up with her crap anymore. Yes, he still loved her but he wasn't in love with her anymore. Was he ever? All Rick knew for certain was that he was lost, and that he needed to go find himself.

…..

"Katie, it's nine, the roster is up online. Do you want to come and look at it with us?" yelled Johanna. She must have just gotten home.

"Be down in a second!" Kate replied.

Finally! Kate hated waiting for things. Kate was a jumble of feelings right now. Nervous, excited, anxious. She didn't know what to expect. She had felt good about the try out, but what if she had done something wrong? Kate took a deep breath, and walked into the computer room. Her mom loaded the page and the list of names popped up. She scrolled down to the freshman team's list, and looked for her name. It wasn't there. Kate's heart skipped a beat. What? How could this happen? Then she saw her name, it wasn't under the freshmen team because it was under the junior varsity!

Kate looked up and smiled at her parents.

"I can't believe it! I made JV!" Kate exclaimed.

"We knew you could! You have all the talent!" stated her dad.

"I'm so proud of you Kate! What a great way to start off high school!" said her mom giving her daughter a hug.

After a couple more minutes of chit chat her parents left the room.

Kate let out a huge sigh. One less thing to be worried about, but she still was stressed about making friends. Kate had met Lanie today, and they had gotten along really well. So, she was getting there, one step at a time.

"Oh yeah, Kate, I just remembered that you got some mail today, it's on the counter," yelled her dad from the living room.

Hmm that was weird! Kate never got mail. She hurried to the kitchen and picked up the envelope. Kate checked the return address to see who it was from.

**Washington High School**

Why would they be sending her mail? She quickly ripped it open and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Her schedule? Nope. **F**RESHMEN **M**ENTORING **P**ROGRAM was typed on the folded part of the paper. What the heck? She unfolded the paper and there was a picture of the most gorgeous boy. He had blue eyes that just fit in with the rest of his face so perfectly. Who was he? She looked down and read the note.

Hi! My name is Rick Rodgers, and I'll be your freshmen mentor this school year! I'll help you learn the ways of high school! Every day you and three other freshmen will meet with me before lunch to do activities, and talk about school stuff. Next Friday night is FMP night, and you can come meet and get to know me. Hope to see you there!

Oh this school year was about to get very interesting.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I keep going? This is my first story so I'm just winging it. Reviews would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rick was pretty sure he'd never been this bored before. The principal, Mr. Henry was dragging on and on about how great this freshmen mentoring program would be. All Rick cared about was meeting his freshmen, and then getting out of here.

After what seemed like hours, Mr. Henry finally ended his speech. The freshmen were starting to arrive, so the mentors were dismissed to go to their designated classrooms. Rick rushed down to his room, hoping to get the introductions over with fast. One girl, whose short blonde hair was soaking wet, was already in there. She smiled at him, then looked down at her feet. Seconds later, a boy, tall and skinny with shaggy black hair, walked in. He must of known the girl, because he went over to talk with her.

Two out of the three were here. One morekid, a little chit chat, and he could go home. Then Rick heard footsteps from behind him. Rick looked up expecting to see a little freshman, but instead he was looking at one hell of a girl. She was gorgeous. No other way to put it. Her curly brown hair fell just right around her face, and her eyes. Wow! So easy to get lost in. At first the came across as brown, but the longer he peered into the them the greener they seemed.

"Uhh, do I have something on my face?" the girl was confused as to why he'd been staring at her face for so long.

"Oh no! Sorry! I was umm spacing out!" Rick awkward answered.

"Oh um okay," she sighed and then looked around while biting her lip. Rick couldn't help but stare at her again. He knew she probably was doing it out of nervousness, but it just came across so cute. The way her front teeth slid over her bottom lip like that. It was kinda sexy in a way.

She glanced up at him and gave a "everything okay there?" look that brought him right back to reality. Why was he even thinking this? She was only a freshman, which is way too young for him. Plus, he is her mentor. That means he should watch over her like a big brother. He smiled at her, and decided to start this little meeting.

"Alright guys since we're all here, how about we start. Let's sit in a circle over here." he suggested.

The group all walked over to the desks, shifted them so they all faced eachother, and sat down.

"All right, so I'm Rick Rodgers, and I'll be your mentor this year," started Rick, "I'm supposed to help you comfortable here in high school. This is the room we'll meet in every day before lunch. So how about we get to know eachother better. Umm let's all introduce ourselves."

The boy spoke up first, "Uhhh hi, I'm Josh Davidson."

"I'm Lindsey Seward." said the wet-haired girl.

"Uhh it's Kate, Kate Beckett," the girl answered quietly.

"Alright nice to meet you Josh, Lindsey, and Kate." he looked at each kid to make sure he'd gotten there name right. "Umm do you guys do any sports?"

Kate answered first this time, " I play volleyball."

"Cool! What postion?"

"Setter," she replied.

That was it? That's all she had to say? What was her problem? He moved on to the next girl, "How about you, Lindsey?"

"I'm on the swim team. My favorite stroke is the breast stroke, but I like freestyle too." That would explain the wet hair.

"I play basketball, but I don't know if I'm going out this year. I might do this internship at the hospital instead. I'm thinking about being a doctor."

Rick looked over at Kate and she was smiling at Josh. So she could smile around Josh but not him? He suddenly felt a need to impress her.

"Well I play football. I'm the running back. I'm the one who runs around the field." Rick was only joking but Kate was smiling at him now. Getting warmer.

"Don't all football players run around the field?" she joked back. Warmer.

"Well I run the most."

"Oh," Kate laughed. Bingo.

Realizing he'd only been talking to Kate he turned to Lindsey, "So do you know what you want to do when you grow up, Lindsey?"

"Yeah, I think I want to be a veterinarian."

"Oh an animal person?"

"Yep," Lindsey giggled.

"How about you, Kate?" he couldn't help but turn the conversation back to her.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't ever really think that far ahead. You know?"

Rick smiled at her. She seemed to be more comfortable around him. "Yeah, I'm the same way. I just live in the present and don't worry about the future."

"Exactly!" Kate smiled back.

Wow. Her smiled made her look ten times more beautiful. the way her whole face just lit up. Oh crap, he was going there again. He needed to distract himself. Ask a question.

"So you guys all went to Washington Junior High, right?"

"Yeah," Josh and Lindsey answered at the same time, then everyone turned to Kate.

She looked down like she was embarrassed, then she answered, "Uhh no, I went to St. Clare's."

Dang. No matter what he asked, she managed to surprise him somehow. Of course, that made him want to know more and more about her. The rest of the meeting went the same way. He'd ask a question meant for the whole group, but he'd end up only reflecting on Kate's answer.

"Alright, so I'll see you all in here for the first day of school?" Rick asked as the meeting came to a close. He was only looking at Kate. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Of course, my parents would never let me miss the first day of school!" said Kate.

The other two mumbled yeses. They'd figured out by now that Rick didn't care about their answers.

"Sweet!" Rick smiled, and for once in his life he couldn't for school to start.

...

Kate couldn't believe it. She had walked in that room with every intention of not getting close with Rick Rodgers, and now somehow she had left really liking him. He just had this thing about him. She couldn't put it into words. He talked to her like he wanted to hear her talk all day, and oh the way he looked at her with those sweet blue eyes. Why was he so unbelievably hot?

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Kate wasn't going to let herself like him this easily. She had heard too many bad things about him already. She decided that if she was going to be able to trust him, she'd have to get to know him a lot better, but still Kate couldn't wait to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick looked at himself in the mirror again. Hair? Good. Outfit? Good. Boogers? None in sight. Alright, he was safe to go into the hallway.

He couldn't believe it was already the first day of school. Summer was over, and it seemed like it had just started. Rick walked to his locker, and grabbed the books he needed for class. As he went to shut his locker, a girl walked up to the locker next to his, and started on her combination. Rick looked over at her. Blonde hair, big brown eyes, and the cutest little nose. She was wearing a tight blue tank top that showed off her curves. Hmmm. He had never seen her before. Who was she?

"So are you ready for school to start again?" asked Rick, trying to start a conversation.

"Ha, yeah right. I don't think I'll ever be ready for school," the girl responded.

"Same here. Oh, and I'm Rick Rodgers by the way." he introduced himself.

"Gina Cowell, I went to Washington Central last year," It was the other high school in town. "But my family moved districts this summer."

"Oh well, if you ever need a tour around the school, I'm here for you." Rick smiled.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer," Gina smiled back.

"Well, what is your first class? I'd be happy to walk you there."

Gina pulled out her schedule. "I've got pre-calculus in room 208."

"That's my first class too!" Rick came off just a little too excited.

Gina laughed at him, "Lead the way."

Rick grabbed her hand and started down the crowded hallway. Hmm, junior year was off to a pretty good start.

...

Kate walked into her classroom, and sat down in a desk. Finally the last class before lunch. She was starving! What class was she even in? She looked up, and that's when she saw him.

Rick Rodgers.

She forgot that she had FMP before lunch.

"Hi Kate."

"Hi."

"So how's your first day of school been?"

"Long. I keep getting lost. This school is so much bigger than my old one. I never know where I am."

"Oh, I was just like you on my first day! So don't worry you're not the only one. If you ever need help I can-"

Just then Josh and Lindsey walked in together.

"Hey guys, how's your first day?" Rick asked.

They both mumbled goods and talked about their embarrassing first day moments.

"Well we have like five minutes left, and all we were supposed to do today was talk about our first days, so what do you want to do for the rest of the time?"

"Can I work on homework? Oh, and Josh could you help me with it? I don't understand how to do number seven or nine." asked Lindsey.

"Homework already? But yeah, go ahead."

Guess that just left her and Rick to talk. Normally, she would have been excited to get to talk to him alone, but her stomach was about to growl. She didn't want him to hear the embarrassing sound, so she grabbed her stomach to push away the noise.

"You feel okay?" he asked, looking at her stomach.

"Yeah, just hungry," she could feel her face turning red.

"Oh me too. I didn't have breakfast today. What was I thinking?"

Kate smiled, "Too worried about your hair, huh?"

"Well I think I did a pretty good job, how about you?" he joked, pretending to fluff his hair.

Kate laughed at him.

"Seriously though, it does look good, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's good except for right here, Kate reached up and ruffled his hair, completely messing it up.

"Hey!" Rick jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. She looked up to say something, and that's when their eyes locked. Kate's mind went blank, and she couldn't help but to keeping staring into his eyes.

"I take my hair very seriously Kate Beckett," Rick whispered to her while inching closer, "and do you know what I do to people who mess it up?"

"Hmm?" Kate was barely able to make a noise, they were so close.

"I do it right back!" he exclaimed but just as he was about to touch her hair the lunch bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Kate yelled running out of the room.

Was she really just flirting with Rick Rodgers? And was he flirting back? Kate knew she shouldn't, but she was totally loving what had just happened.

...

Rick was confused. No, not because his teacher was talking in Spanish, but because he didn't know why he was still thinking about what had happened earlier with Kate. But, shouldn't he be thinking about Gina, the super hot girl who let him hold her hand and walk her to class. The same girl who agreed to hang out with him after school. Yes, Gina is who he should be think of.

Yet, somehow Kate just kept slipping into his thoughts. The way her face lit up when she laughed. He smiled to himself.

"Is something funny about that, Mr. Rodgers?"

"What?" Rick asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Please pay attention, Richard, you don't want to get on my bad side on the first day of school."

"Lo siento, Señora." Rick apologized.

Thank goodness it was the last class of the day. He was tired of listening to teachers drag on and on about their teaching styles.

When the bell finally rang, Rick got out of his seat as fast as he could, and went straight to his locker. Gina was already there waiting.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"Hey, so how was your first day?"

"Eh, boring and way too long. I remembered why I hate school. How about you?"

"Some parts were fun, but yeah, mostly boring. So what do you want to do?"

"Want to go to Smoothie King? It sounds really good right now!"

"Sure, I can drive us." Rick offered.

"Okay!" Gina grabbed Rick's hand and together they headed for the parking lot.

* * *

**Alright, I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this. So, if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me them. Hope it's been good so far! Let me know!**


End file.
